Eternal Hunger
by juugaki
Summary: An AU for a Canon X OC pairing. Juugo X OC This AU is a Teacher Student one as well


"_You're not going to actually do it are you?_"

The words entered the man's ears, and into his conscious and the only thing he could do was smirk as he looked up at the woman. He was going to do exactly what he planned to and she couldn't stop him, not after everything that she did. While he wouldn't be able to get anything out of this personally, he would be able to see his love react to his actions, and he would finally get to taste her, something that he had been so hungry for. He was squatted, head even with the woman's crotch, but he wouldn't start here, oh no that would be to plain, to simple for them. He would instead rise up, the drastic height difference between them showing amply.

"**I am going to do exactly what I said I'd do.**"

With that, he would motion for the woman to turn around, and she would bite her lower lip, she drove him so mad. To look at the petite woman's teeth sinking into her deliciously plump pink lips, contemplating what he had said, when she knows she is going to follow through, and with a soft purr she would. She would turn her body slowly, leaning her hips back as her hands gripped onto the kitchen counter, nails gliding along the glossy countertop, as she would turn her head back to look at him, crimson clashing with crimson a showcase of the tension between them. Juugo would exhale a sharp growl, the sound vibrating in his throat and then let it escape his lips as he leant over her body. His palm roughly landing on her rear, the noise echoing through the thin fabric of her skirt, his mouth would press against her neck with teeth slowly sinking into the flesh, claiming hers as his own. His hand that was resting on her rear, would slowly knead the flesh. She always teased him with her ass, and he would make sure that he would 'punish' her with it.

"_I've been a naughty girl, are you going to punish me?_"

She pushed every button that he ever had, and it was so deliciously wonderful. Another growl would vibrate against her neck, causing the small hairs along her skin stand. His hand would withdraw from her rear, and raise, as she would watch him, her eyes widening as her lips curled into a beautiful small smile anticipating it. He would quickly pull it down and slap her ass, his crotch pressed against her core, he would feel the flesh reverb against him, causing the man's mind to become cloudy. He would slide a finger into her mouth, she would gladly take it into her lips, her tongue wrapping around the digit slowly soaking it in her saliva. His other hand would flip her skirt up, his palm then sliding down the white lace panties she wore, his palm rubbing her slit down, feeling how wet she was. He would smirk, as his lips bit into her neck, as she'd exhale a moan around his finger.

"**You've got no idea.**"

The words would echo in the woman's ears, as his finger retracted from her lips, she would make sure it wouldn't go without a small fight, but Juugo would pull it out. Akimi was his, all his, and this was just more evidence of that. He would squat down, his hands going to her rear, each hand grabbing a cheek, and spreading it apart. His lips pressing against her core, through the thin lace fabric. Her breathing dipped, and he heard it, it was so delicious. He would begin to knead the flesh in his palms, letting his head push them farther apart, knowing she would enjoy the sensation. He would exhale a sharp breath, as he would then carefully use his teeth to pull her panties down until it was clear of her slit. He would then press his lips right to the sensitive flesh. His tongue dragging along, tasting her for the first time, he would crave her for an eternity; have an infinite hunger of her.

"_Juugo_"

It was a moan, and her eyes were closed, her lips pressed into a lovely 'O' shape. He would smirk against her flesh, his tongue flicking inside of her as his lips pressed fully against the slit, finding the small bundle of nerves that was hidden, and would suck on it. It would slowly enlarge within his sucking motion, as his tongue went flat inside of her, a slow rhythm building up as his hands held her cheeks spread. His eyes closed as he focused on her pleasure, his tongue going in and out of her, and then upwards at a point, in attempt of finding the spot that would make her loose mind. He heard it, her breathing went into the atmosphere, and there was a moment a small fraction of time where almost everything froze. That's when he heard her; she was moaning his name, that was the only thing she could focus on, was him. A flood of her juices would reward him; he would let them slide down his throat and he would swallow them all. Gently pressing his lips to her core as he pulled back. Pulling the panties up her legs, and flipping the skirt down, and releasing her cheeks, he would help her stand, as she couldn't his lips pressing against her forehead tenderly.

"**_I love you._**"


End file.
